MeteorTech
MeteorTech, also known as MeteorTech Industries, is a weapons/security manufacturing corporation and the main antagonistic faction in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. MeteorTech is run by the evil genius Doctor Eggman as a front for another attempt at building the Eggman Empire in his diabolical quest for world domination. Although it is a security manufacturing company, it has only been shown to produce robots such as SCR-GP and SCR-HD. MeteoTech's headquarters, Crimson Crater, is the worldwide communication center for the company, whose Mother Computer was formerly powered by the Ark of the Cosmos. This place happens to be the location of said artifact. History Some time before the events of Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity proper, Eggman discovered one of the Arks of the Cosmos in a meteor crater out in the desert. Having still not learned his lesson from all the previous times he has tried to weaponize mysterious relics from the past, the Doctor wastes no time in meddling with this dubious Babylonian technology. After constructing the Crimson Tower facility right on top of the crater, Eggman installs a piece of the ARK within the tower's Mother Computer. The deranged fat scientist's plan to take over the world this time is much more subtle than his usual modus operandi. Establishing the MeteorTech Sparkworks in the futuristic nation of Monopole, Eggman uses the magic of capitalism to introduce a conquering army without anyone even realizing they have been invaded. By supplying the androids which the techno-city's economy requires, Eggman places himself in a position to capture the region via a robotic coup while having its residents pay him for the privilege. It is not so much Sonic that unravels Eggman's MeteorTech thread the entire time, but rather the descent from orbit of other Arks of the Cosmos. These pieces of alien technology co-opt Eggman's control of his MeteorTech robots, sending SCR-HD on a quest to gather the Arks together and return them to Babylon Garden. Eggman's efforts to regain control of his own systems are thwarted by Team Sonic and the Babylon Rogues after Security Corridor. With the Crimson Tower largely destroyed by the "lightless black" during the game's last story, and the company's legitimacy in tatters, it seems likely that Doctor Eggman abandoned his corporate subterfuge after that. MeteorTech certainly has never been mentioned since. Places of interest The following areas bear a presence of MeteorTech Industries: *Crimson Crater *Megalo Station *MeteorTech Premises *MeteorTech Sparkworks *Nightside Rush *Security Corridor Trivia *During the cutscenes, the company is referred to as "MeteoTech", while during the races and level select, it is referred to as "MeteorTech". *The news report in the opening cinematic of the game refers to MeteorTech as a "trusted, leading security company". This is ironic, given that Dr. Eggman, a notably untrustwothy person, is the company's founder and owner. *It also implies that MeteorTech has been around for a long time before Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, possibly even during Eggman's other schemes. *MeteorTech is sometimes known and written as "Meteortech", "MeteoTech" (sometimes spelled "Meteotech"), "Meteor Tech", and "MeteoTech Industries" (sometimes spelled "Meteotech Industries"). *MeteorTech Industries' name comes from the word "meteors" and it even describes his attempted meteoric rise to power through this corporation and it's robots financing his evil empire. Navigation Category:Corporations Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Businessmen Category:Wealthy Category:Organizations Category:Sonic Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Minion Category:Sophisticated Category:Conspirators Category:Polluters Category:Magic Category:Lawful Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Egotist Category:Tyrants Category:Evil Creator Category:Control Freaks Category:Mongers Category:Oppressors Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Brainwashers Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Imperialists